Treaty of Korolev
The Reydovan-Federation Treaty of 2301, also known as the Treaty of Korolev, is an important document in the history of the Reydovan Empire. It established the border between the Empire and the United Federation of Planets, and officially ended the three-year war between the two powerful empires. In 2298, the Federation discovered that Kiran Joshmaul, a one-time Starfleet admiral who vanished without trace and was presumed dead in 2276, was not only alive, but had become the Emperor of the Reydovan Empire. Admiral Daniel Neill - who had prosecuted Joshmaul during his trial for inciting rebellion just before he vanished - and the Excelsior-class starship U.S.S. Independence encountered Imperial forces while en route to Reydovan Prime, and those forces fled, seemingly retreating. Neill realized that a rebellion had broken out and gave chase, believing them to be an unorganized rabble. That theory was soon proven wrong. An Imperial Navy force, personally commanded by Joshua Underwood, ambushed the Independence in the Korolev Expanse, severely damaged and then captured her, arresting Neill and his officers. Neill was brought before Joshmaul, who gave the gullible admiral the chance to serve him in exchange for his life. The fearful Neill accepted. The Federation Council erupted in fury, and sent what military forces they had at the Reydovan systems. But Starfleet was weakened by the disarmament policy after the Khitomer Accords, and only a select few could match Joshmaul's tactical genius. Finally, after three bloody years, the war ground to a stalemate, neither side managing to gain ground. Grand Admiral Underwood and General Daniel Longstreet met with Ra-ghoratrei of Efros, the outgoing Federation President, on the Imperial borderworld of Korolev Prime to discuss the treaty that would become the cornerstone of Imperial relations. It was signed on August 11, 2301. The Treaty We, the representatives of the Imperial Reydovan Empire and the United Federation of Planets, in order to end the unnecessary shedding of blood by both our peoples, sign this treaty to end the pointless war and return our peoples to the peace we enjoyed before this war began. We agree to abide by the following terms as we have decided upon them: 1) All Federation Starfleet and Imperial Navy forces will withdraw and return to their bases in their respective empires. No Federation or Reydovan starships will engage in conflict for any reason as they make their way to their home bases in their respective empires. 2) All prisoners of war and vessels captured by the respective forces are to be returned to their home empires without qualms or quarrel within six months of the ratification of this treaty, excepting those held because they are accused of war crimes against the Imperial Reydovan Empire or the United Federation of Planets, based on the affiliation of the prisoner in question. War criminals will be tried by a joint tribunal of the United Federation of Planets and the Imperial Reydovan Empire to determine the guilt of the accused war criminals, and pronounce sentence against those guilty of said war crimes. 3) The United Federation of Planets will not make any attempts to re-annex or forcefully re-take any of the Reydovan systems, henceforth known as the Imperial Reydovan Empire, who left the Federation after the Treaty of Sacramento, signed December 16, 2291. However, the term of the Treaty of Sacramento stating that "the Reydovan systems will not make any attempts to form their own government" is to be rescinded due to the illegality of that condition. 4) The Council of the United Federation of Planets will recognize the legitimacy and sovereignty of the Imperial Reydovan Empire and the current government under the rule of His Imperial Majesty Emperor KIRAN JOSHMAUL I, and hereby establish that the Korolev Expanse be established as the official border between the Imperial Reydovan Empire and the United Federation of Planets. Likewise, the Imperial Reydovan Empire will continue to recognize the legitimacy and sovereignty of the United Federation of Planets and the current government under the rule of His Excellency President Ra-ghoratrei of Efros. Signed this eleventh day of August, in the Earth standard year two thousand three hundred and one. Signers The Reydovan Empire *Grand Admiral Joshua Underwood, Commander-in-Chief, Imperial Navy *General Daniel Longstreet, Commanding General, Imperial Marine Corps The United Federation of Planets *Ra-ghoratrei of Efros, President of the United Federation of Planets Category: RPG Category: Reydovan Empire